


Limited, but whole.

by Chaotic_Good_Ori



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Finn is kinda depressed and just needs love, Fluff and Angst, Gadget and Finn are dorks, M/M, Sonic and Metal are just really supportive and understand these two
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23896153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Good_Ori/pseuds/Chaotic_Good_Ori
Summary: Everyone, as far as they could tell, was happy after the war ended-- Tails had more things to research than ever; Amy could finally have some time to fangirl over how cute Metal and Sonic were together, having gotten over her crush; Sonic and Mets could finally spend time together without worrying that they'd be interrupted or attacked.But of course, there was always an odd one out. Gadget, after leaving the Resistance, wasn't at all happy. The whole reason he'd joined the Resistance was to get Infinite back to his old self, which he'd failed at miserably, and Gadge was going out to look for him to make things right.After all, that's what a good boyfriend does, right?
Relationships: Avatar | Custom Hero (Sonic Forces)/Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog), Metal Sonic/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Limited, but whole.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first official fanfic, and I hope you find it fun to read. Credit to TheEnigmaMachine for Iron Oxide, the original creator of the AU this takes place in, and thus has Metonic in it. Hope you don't mind. This has spoilers for Sonic Forces, and the aforementioned Iron Oxide, so do research the stories and play the game before reading this.

Gadget PoV:

Gadget had one thing on his mind, as he grappled through the city. It'd been about a week since the final war against Eggman had ended, and things had almost shifted back to normal after the Egg had surrendered, seemingly for good this time. 

Of course, Gadge should be fine and happy like everyone else was-- Tails finally found technology that interested him, allowing him to expand his prowess with devices of the type; Amy was finally ok with Sonic being in a relationship with Metal, setting her sights on someone else for the first time. ( _Probably for the best. She didn't have a chance with Sonic anyway,_ he thought to himself, chuckling.); Sonic and Mets, for the first time, had some time to themselves to learn more about each other. Everyone was happy, except for him-- but, unlike all the other times, he finally knew why. 

Until now, Gadget had his suspicions as to who "Infinite" really was. If they were true, then he had a chance to finally learn what happened to his old boyfriend. However, until now, he hadn't investigated his hunch, being too afraid to. He knew for sure now-- who Infinite was. All they had to do now was find him, and see what was below the mask. Right?

=======

Finn/Infinite PoV:

Infinite had some power left over-- not very much, of course, but enough to escape the battlefield, to fly away. He'd been camped out on top of a building for 7, 8 days? He wasn't sure at this point. All he knew was that he was still a fugitive-- and, if he were to be found, he'd be as good as dead. 

For now, though, he had one question: _How could he have been defeated? And why was he not finished off by that foolish wolf?_ It just didn't make sense to him-- how could such a weakling overpower the Ruby singlehandedly, and beat him? And why was he spared? He'd done so much wrong that he didn't deserve to live, didn't deserve mercy, didn't deserve any of this! He was crying now-- he needed to recover soon. He was trying to remember now, and that couldn't do. The memories made him weak, and weakness was unacceptable. 

That's when he heard the all too familiar sound of the wire, getting closer. The wolf was coming. Infinite stood, mask still on, a sense of familiarity going through him-- had this happened before? He didn't know. Nor did he want to- he'd purge these memories, and the wolf with them, if it was the last thing he'd ever do. 

=======

No PoV: 

Gadget landed on the building, to see that Infinite was still standing. _That's... weird. You'd think, with the damage I did, he'd not even be conscious... how did he even get up here in the first place?_ That's when Infinite spoke. "You..." His voice was sharp, as usual, but... it almost sounded close to breaking, as though he'd been crying. "I do not understand. Why are you here? It's almost like you **want** to die!" They stood there for a while before Gadget spoke up.

"That's the thing. I'm not here to fight, or to finish you off. That was never my intention." "But-" "Just listen to me. I just came here to know one thing, if you let me. What is below your mask?" All of this had taken the jackal off guard, not expecting the wolf to ask favors in this position. He, of course, didn't oblige, instead charging up a blast with his signature cubes. 

That is, of course, until a burst of extreme pain overtook Infinite, the Ruby in his chest cracking, sending him to the ground almost instantly-- if it weren't for Gadget being there to catch him, Infinite could've easily died. "Shit- this isn't good..." Infinite had immediately passed out, and Gadget needed to get him back to safety. 


End file.
